Rota Marianas Islands
About Rota is a fanmade character for Hetalia, and represents one of the islands in the Northern Marianas Islands. She's located in the Pacific Ocean between Philippines and Hawaii. Her human name is Håna Mariana. 'Appearance' Håna has a lighter complected skin tone compared to her younger sister, due to not being out in the sun as ofter as her younger sibling. Like Ana, she has a thick waist and a full derriere. Håna has dark brown colored eyes, and long black straight hair. Her hairline goes down the middle, but she parts her bangs to the right. She ties her hair up in a neat braid, and ties her loose strands in small bands. Like the rest of her family, she wears a sinahi similar to Ana's own. Outfit(s): '''Håna normally wears a light yellow thin elbow length, zip up sweater over a sky blue tank top. She wears a soft brown knee length pants with attached suspenders and dark brown closed toe sandals. On fiestas or special occasions, Håna wears the Chamorros' natural dress known as Mestisas. Her mestisa consists of a light orange flora skirt that reaches her feet, with a matching top that mostly covers her chest area and reveals her midriff and her back. She wears a white transparent cover up over the top. ''(The cover up is loose and has frills at the hem and there are no sleeve holes. It's like a poncho but smaller. Here's an example of one: ''http://www.guampdn.com/guampublishing/kidscorner/art/0306.jpg) 'Personality / Interest' Håna or Rota, also known as the "Peaceful Island" is a very kind and caring woman, and is also religious and traditional in her culture. Håna is one of the few of her siblings to act more mature than the rest and respects everyone she meets. She doesn't speak unless she is spoken to, and will stay out of any business that doesn't involve her unless she needs to be. She's more calm and collected than her younger siblings and likes peace and quiet. Like Ana, she loves and cares for her family deeply and will do anything to protect them. Håna may be kind and caring most of the time, but she has this animal side that her siblings don't like to see. (Don't mess with a Chamorro (Rotanese/Guamanian) woman, they're really scary). Since Håna is traditional in her culture, she tends to weave and cook homemade meals for her family. When she's home alone and has nothing to do, she would weave baskets or hats and crowns to pass the time. When her siblings come over, she will always make them big meals with their favorite dish, kadon pika (spicy stew). 'History' In 1521, the first European to spot Håna's home was the Spanish navigator Jaun Seabstian Elcano since Magellan and Anotnio(Spain) landed on Ana's home. Elcano annexed Håna's home with the rest of the Mariana Islands claiming it as Spain's. In 1899, Antonio no longer had any use for Håna or her family(excluding Ana), and was sold to Ludwig(Germany) under the German-Spanish Treaty. In World War I, her home along with the others were occupied by Kiku's(Japan) men. Håna welcomed the men into her home, but her development was lagging and the economical refinery of her home was closed three years later after 1935. During the final stages of World War II, Håna's home was occasionally bombed by Alfred's(America) U.S. Navy aircrafts that came from Pepé, Ana and Andes's homes but her home was never invaded by Alfred and his men. An hour after the surrender of Kiku, U.S. Marines arrived on her island to accept the surrender of Kiku's garrison. At the end of WWII, Håna became part of the Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands. 'Relationships' ''Kingdom of Spain (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo) Her time with Antonio was spent quiet. She stayed out of his way whenever he was around and went on with her life. The only time she would get involve with his plans if Ana's people came running to her island to hide. She didn't like how her little sister's people were being treated, but she didn't like what they did to Antonio's people either. In modern times, she's glad she isn't anywhere near him knowing that her little sister is still in her scarred state because of him. Japan (Kiku Honda) She is loyal to Kiku, she welcomed him and his men with open arms. She did whatever she could to help his men. Even after the war, she still welcomes him over with open arms and a warm smile. America (Alfred F. Jones) Unlike Ana, she isn't much of a huge fan of him, let alone an actual fan. She finds him a 'tad bit' obnoxious. Though she can't say anything about it for her little sister's sake since she doesn't want to hurt her. She keeps quiet and holds a calm smile and prays that she is able to hold her patience with him. Northern Marianas Islands She's in a mixed term with them. Being part of a huge family, they always fight a lot. There are times when they get along, but it barely happens. Håna often scolds her older siblings for bullying Ana, only to get ignored and they leave them. Guam (Ana-Marie Santos Mariana) She's the little sister of Håna. The two get along well and they both share their love for their family. Though since Ana and Håna were both separated for some time and was loyal to different rulers, Ana held a love/hate relationship for her family and Håna understands it. She managed to open up to her when Alfred took over after Kiku surrendered and Håna was happy to be in Ana's life again. She loves visiting her younger sister and dance with her, most especially on her fiesta days. Tinian (Pepé Mariana) Pepé is one of Håna's younger brother besides Ana. Along with Ana, he gets along well with her. She sometimes has to scold him and Ana for pullng pranks on each other nonstop, but the two never listen. She likes to think that Pepé can act like a real kid at times, and smiles seeing her brother act carefree but cringes to see him get hurt by Ana. Saipan (Andes Mariana) Andes is the oldest brother of the three, and is silent most of the time. He doesn't talk much, much to Ana's dismay, making her Pepé and Ana unhappy. Andes would normally give small talk or just grunt in response whenever Ana is around, but whenever she isn't he would just give small talk more often than keeping shut completely. Håna tries to persuade him to at least talk to Ana at least once or she'll start to think that he doesn't really care for their younger sister. Republic of the Philippines (Lorisa "Lori" Pisaro) Lorisa is Håna's cousin. The two get along well and are in good terms. They visit each other often and cook together. Sometimes Håna would just go over to her place and compain about how her family's complications and how she needs a break from trying to keep the peace between all of them. Lorisa sympathizes her, but can't really do anything for they would not listen to her as well. Well at least Pepé and Ana does, the others won't since she isn't part of the Marianas Island chain. Despite the complaints Håna gives her, they chat about other things to stir her mind away from their family. Palau/Belau (Zena Casta) Håna and Zena share similar interest in peace. The two don't like it when there's conflict going on, and try their best to put an end to it. Håna and Zena also share the similiar interest to cooking, they tend to share cuisines and Håna sometimes weaves things for her as gifts. Chuuk (Miaki Marsaw) Miaki thinks Håna is unaware of the tricks he pulls on Ana, but she is fully aware of it. She scolds him more than once when Ana runs to her and tells her what he did. She knows he's just a kid, but the pranks he pulls on Ana tend to get out of hand and she has to clean up after them. Yap (Edfil Beneed)'' Along with Miaki, Edfil also thinks Håna is unaware of the tricks the two young cousins pull on Ana from time to time. Håna tries her best to keep them from doing such things, but of course, they don't listen and go straight to pulling pranks on the poor girl. When their pranks gets out of hand, for even her, that animal side of her comes out and she scares the living daylights out of the two, making them run away from in her fear. Category:Rota OC Category:Hetalia fan characters Category:Rota/Luta Category:Marianas Islands